


A Special Cleaning Service

by rachel_exe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Doctor Eren Yeager, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Naked Levi, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: Eren is a doctor that struggles with keeping his loft clean, so he decides to contact a cleaning agency whose employees work naked.





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been a while since I've posted here, but I've been working on a fic for over a month now and I'm still not happy with it, so I don't know when I'll post it. This one,however, was a bit less frustrating to write, it's nothing too pretentious, but it's funny (I hope). I've already written the second part so I won't take long to update :)  
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy :)

It was late in the evening when Eren came home, dragging his feet on the floor and feeling every muscle in his body ache. Ever since he had started working at his father’s clinic, he spent all day there, visiting patient after patient and running up and down the stairs to get to the various rooms. He had told his father many times that he should hire another doctor or at least a nurse, but he insisted on the fact that the two of them were more than capable of handling all the patients.

Opening his loft’s door, Eren threw his navy backpack on the cabinet next to the entrance and making his way to the kitchen he removed his shoes, leaving them behind him on the floor. 

Eren earned enough money to afford a nice loft right in the centre of the city, but he barely spent any time there, too busy with his job. The first floor was all an open space; on the right side there was a kitchen furnished with all the tools a professional chef would need, but the only thing Eren had in his fridge was instant food. On the kitchen counter there were open packs of chips, wrappers of various candy bars and unfinished bottles of soda. The rest of the kitchen wasn’t in better condition, in fact the sink was full of dishes and the stove was still dirty from the previous week when Eren had attempted to cook actual food for himself, but miserably failed, leaving the stove covered in stains. 

Right in the middle of the room there was a big table where Eren usually dumped all his mail and clothes as soon as he came home. The chairs had become hangers for his coat and the suit jackets he occasionally wore at work. The big couch next to the table was where Eren spent most of his time at home, so it was relatively clear from garbage, but still had crumbs of chips and dirty socks on it. 

On the second floor of his loft there was the bedroom and the bathroom. The bed was never made and Eren couldn’t even remember the last time he had changed the sheets. In the bathroom sink there was toothpaste everywhere and hairs that stuck to it. The hamper next to the shower was overflowed with dirty clothes, while the washing machine was full of clean clothes that Eren hadn’t bothered to dry. 

Eren wouldn’t consider himself a dirty person, in fact he showered every day and he always brought his clothes to a nearby laundromat, because somehow his clothes always came out ruined when he was the one to wash them. The only reason his house was a mess was because he didn’t have the time nor the patience to clean. He found cleaning one of the most boring activities in the entire world, and just the thought of having to scrub a surface for minutes on end until it became clean was able to drain all life from him. Also, why clean if a second later the same surface he had spent a lot of time cleaning was dirty again? 

His mom had always forced him to tidy up his bedroom when he still lived with his parents, but now that he was living alone he could have the dirties loft ever without anyone telling him anything. 

However, sometimes he missed those times when he came home from a long day at school and found everything in order and clean, without smelly things disseminated around the house that hit his nose as soon as he entered the door. 

Looking around his loft, he realised that maybe it was time to have everything spotless again and be able to invite his friends and family over more often. The prospect of cleaning everything by himself didn’t appeal to him in the slightest, but he definitely wasn’t going to ask his mom or sister to help, they were surely going to lecture him. Maybe he could ask some of his friends to come over, Armin’s house was always tidy and pristine, but there was a high possibility that he would scold him as well. 

Still thinking about how to solve this problem, Eren boiled up some water to make himself instant noodles and grabbed a can of coke from the fridge. While he was waiting for his noodles to be ready a thought hit him: he could call a cleaning service. 

When his food was ready he sat on the couch with the pc on his lap and searched on line a cleaning service near him. There were different ones in town that basically offered the same services, but one in particular caught his eye. It offered a complete clean-up, dishes, laundry, windows, but the costumers could choose if they wanted the employee to wear a specific costume or even work naked. 

When Eren read it he burst out laughing, what kind of service was this? But the more he thought about it, the more intrigued he was about the idea. The employees of the cleaning service weren’t only women, there were men as well and the clients could choose which one they preferred. 

_Why not? _Eren thought as he clicked on the button to request a service.__

__They asked him when he would like the employee to come over and if he wanted a man or a woman. He had the next day free, so it was the perfect time to have someone clean his house, and he chose a man; he had been single for a while now and he wasn’t going to pass on the opportunity to see a naked man. They then asked him to sign a sort of contact where he assured that he wouldn’t touch in any way the employee and the deal was done._ _

__After finishing his noodles, he set the empty bowl on the table and turned on the Tv. While switching channels, Eren thought about the man that was going to clean his house completely naked the following day. He was curious to see how he would behave, it mustn’t be easy to work naked, fully aware that someone you’ve never seen before was staring at you. Eren hoped the guy was going to be somewhat his type, not that he was going to do anything, but it never hurt to look at a nice body._ _

__He switched channels for a bit more, but there wasn’t anything interesting on Tv, so he went upstairs and, stripping down to his underwear, he went to bed._ _

__The following morning, he woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing in his ears. He looked at the alarm clock on the night stand: 8 a.m. Who the fuck was at his house this early in the morning? He got up, put a T-shirt on and went to open the door._ _

__As he was climbing down the stairs the doorbell rang again._ _

__“Coming,” he shouted._ _

__When he opened the door, he was met by a pair of piecing grey eyes._ _

__“Hi, I’m Levi from “Trost cleaning services” and I’m here to clean your place today,” a man said with the bored expression of someone that repeated that same sentence every day._ _

__Eren looked at him, he was a lot shorter than him and had slick black hair parted in the middle that complimented his pale skin. His features were sharp, and his expression wasn’t friendly at all, as he was basically glaring at him, but Eren found him really attractive. He was especially drawn by the man’s eyes, they were of an uncommon shade of grey with some specks of blue and Eren couldn’t stop staring at them._ _

__The man raised an eyebrow and Eren woke up from his daze._ _

__“Hi, yes, come in,” he said, opening the door to let Levi in._ _

__As soon as he set foot in Eren’s loft, Levi’s face scrunched up in disgust. He glanced over the entire place and with his cleaning supplies went to the kitchen._ _

__“What a shithole,” he said, looking at the dishes in the sink._ _

__Eren chuckled in embarrassment and rubbed his neck, while Levi continued to scan the garbage in the kitchen. He set his cleaning supplies on the counter and then turned._ _

__“I don’t know if I can finish everything today, it’ll take me hours just to sort out the kitchen,” he said looking at Eren._ _

__“You can finish another day, it’s not a problem,” Eren quickly replied._ _

__“Alright. I’ll start then, you can go back to sleep.”_ _

__“I have work to do, so I’ll just sit on the couch and work there.”_ _

__Levi nodded and then started to strip. Eren had almost forgotten that Levi was supposed to work naked, but when he saw the man remove his black T-shirt he couldn’t stop staring, mouth slightly open. Levi glanced back at him and Eren felt his cheeks blush, a mixture of embarrassment for being caught staring and arousal. Levi smirked and continued to remove his clothes, bending down to give Eren a clear view of his perfect behind._ _

__Eren kept staring until Levi was fully naked, wearing only a pair of flip flops to walk around, and revealing the body of an Adonis. His whole figure was well-built with perfectly toned and defined muscles. Looking down, Eren stared at his firm ass that was the best thing he had ever seen in his life. When Levi turned, Eren was still looking downwards and he could see that he was very well endowed in the front too._ _

__Eren quickly snapped his eyes up only to find Levi looking at him with a smirk on his face. Eren gulped and gaped a few times, trying to find something to say to make the situation less awkward, but his brain didn’t want to collaborate with him. He shut his mouth and averted his gaze, making an effort not to look down. Levi moved closer to him and, putting a hand on his shoulder, he said:_ _

__“Remember, no touching.”_ _

__Eren’s face flushed and as soon as Levi turned to go to the sink, he essentially ran upstairs. Alone in his room, Eren thought about the craziness of the situation. There was a ridiculously hot and very naked man in his kitchen, a man he had never seen before ten minutes ago, but that he was going to add to the list of men to jack off to._ _

__He took a cold shower in an attempt to clam his lower half and then changed into some comfortable clothes before going downstairs. He wasn’t lying when he said he had stuff to do, he hadn’t checked his mails during the week and he needed to rearrange some of his appointments for the following days._ _

__When he went downstairs, he saw Levi cleaning the kitchen counter, grabbing all the empty bags of chips and cans and throwing them into two black trash bags. Levi spared him only a glance, continuing his work as normal, and Eren opened a few cupboards to see what he could have for breakfast. There wasn’t much at home, but he managed to find an opened bag of cookies and half a coke._ _

__“Is that your breakfast?” Levi asked, scrunching his face in disgust._ _

__“Yes,” Eren said, shrugging._ _

__“Don’t you have anything in that giant fridge?” Levi questioned, moving towards the appliance._ _

__As he moved Eren could see _everything _move, but he decided to focus his attention on a stain on the counter. Levi opened the fridge next to him and then clicked his tongue.___ _

___“Who allowed you to live by yourself?” he said incredulous. “There’s only coke and soda in here.”_ _ _

___“I don’t have time to cook, so I usually grab something out or eat instant food,” Eren said._ _ _

___Levi shook his head and closed the fridge, going back to his previous task. After throwing a quick glance at Levi’s behind, Eren went to the living room and grabbing the laptop on the couch he started to go through his emails. They were all unimportant, but at least he could pretend he was doing something while he looked at the man in his kitchen. Levi worked fast but meticulously, almost obsessively, scrubbing and swiping a surface many times before moving onto the next. Levi’s face while working was almost serene and peaceful, in contrast with the scowl he had when Eren opened his door. Eren wondered how he could enjoy cleaning so much to make that kind of face. It was something he could never understand._ _ _

___From his position Eren could see only Levi’s bare torso, but that was enough to entrance him. He didn’t have any hair there, but now that he looked more attentively there he could see that Levi had a tattoo on the left side of his chest. From where he was Eren couldn’t make out what it represented, but it looked like the portrait of a person with flowers around it._ _ _

___While he kept looking, Levi finished cleaning the kitchen counter and seemed enough satisfied with his job that the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. The sight was so cute that Eren couldn’t hold back the smile on his own face. Levi glanced up at him and the scowl was back on his face, making Eren avert his gaze. As he pretended to be busy, Eren heard footsteps come near him and he was sure Levi was going to tell him off for staring so much._ _ _

___“Oi,” Levi said stopping next to the couch. “Where is the washing machine?”_ _ _

___Eren looked away from his laptop and forced his gaze on Levi’s upper body, seeing he was holding some dirty clothes._ _ _

___“In the bathroom upstairs,” he said._ _ _

___Levi nodded and as he walked towards the stairs Eren got a good look of his butt, thinking that whoever had the chance to see Levi like this every day was very lucky. Maybe not so much for his personality, but perhaps he needed some time before opening up. As Levi climbed up the stairs, Eren could see his length slightly bounce at every step. Yes, this was definitely one of the best ideas Eren had ever had._ _ _

___From his spot on the couch Eren heard Levi curse under his breath as soon as he stepped into his bedroom. A few minutes later he came back down with a few pieces of Eren’s clothing in his hands._ _ _

___“This is all ruined,” he said, showing Eren one of his towels with mold on it._ _ _

___“How did that happen?” Eren asked genuinely confused._ _ _

___“That’s what happens when you don’t dry your stuff, genius,” Levi said with a roll of eyes._ _ _

___“How was I supposed to know?”_ _ _

___Levi shook his head and as he walked away Eren heard him mutter something that sounded like “what an idiot.” Levi dumped the ruined laundry in a new black plastic bag as the other two were already full, and then took a pair of yellow gloves before facing the dishes in the sink._ _ _

___Tired of pretending to be working, Eren went to the kitchen and leaned on the clean counter facing Levi._ _ _

___“Do you like this job?” he asked._ _ _

___“I like cleaning,” Levi replied without sparing him a glance._ _ _

___“Don’t you find it weird working naked?”_ _ _

___“No.”_ _ _

___“Doesn’t it bother you that people stare at you while you work?”_ _ _

___“Were you staring?” Levi asked, turning his face to look at Eren with a smirk._ _ _

___“No,” Eren quickly replied blushing. “But I guess other people do.”_ _ _

___“The job pays well so I just pretend not to see them,” Levi said turning back to the dishes._ _ _

___“Has anyone tried to do anything to you?”_ _ _

___“An asshole once, but I taught him his lesson.”_ _ _

___Eren didn’t find it hard to believe it, with those muscles he was sure Levi would be able to kick his ass easily._ _ _

___“You didn’t tell me your name,” Levi said, placing a glass on the towel next to the sink._ _ _

___“Oh, I’m Eren.”_ _ _

___Levi nodded, and they remained in silence. It felt a bit weird to remain in the kitchen doing nothing while Levi worked, but Eren was taking a liking to talking to Levi. If the guy had to come over a few more times he wanted to know a bit more about him._ _ _

___“When will you come back again?” Eren asked._ _ _

___“When you tell me,” Levi replied, vigorously scrubbing a plate._ _ _

___“I don’t think I’ll have another free day until next Saturday.”_ _ _

___“It’s fine, just make sure not to turn this place back into a dumpster,” Levi said, glancing at Eren._ _ _

___“I’ll do my best,” he replied with an embarrassed smile._ _ _

___While Levi kept washing the dishes Eren went to the living room and grabbed a magazine from the coffee table, mindlessly flipping through the pages. On his free day he usually hanged out with his friends or worked out, but since Levi was here he didn’t feel like leaving his house for too long, in case something happened, and the other man needed him. Still, he really needed to buy himself some food for lunch and dinner as he was running dangerously low on instant noodles and precooked meals. It wouldn’t take him long to buy just those few things and Levi didn’t seem like the type to steal from the places he cleaned. Eren could always complain to the cleaning company in case he did, so he decided to head over to the grocery store._ _ _

___He went to his bedroom to change and saw that there were no bedsheets on the bed and his pillows and bedspread hanged from the open window. He put on a pair of jeans and a grey T-shirt before wearing his shoes and tying up his hair in a messy bun. Heading down he saw that Levi had finished the dishes and was starting to clean the stove._ _ _

___“Levi,” he called. “I’m heading out to buy some food,” he continued when the man turned to face him. “I’ll come back soon.”_ _ _

___“Buy some real food, before going I’ll cook you something decent to eat,” Levi replied._ _ _

___“You don’t need to, I can heat up something in the microwave.”_ _ _

___“If you don’t eat something healthy every once in a while, you’re not gonna survive long, so make sure to buy something green,” Levi said, holding up his index finger._ _ _

___“You’re exaggerating,” Eren replied._ _ _

___Levi crossed his arm and stared at him as if he was talking to a child._ _ _

___“Fine, I’ll buy some real food,” Eren gave up._ _ _

___“Good,” Levi said, going back to the stove and giving Eren a nice view of his butt._ _ _

___Grabbing the backpack he had left on the cabinet the evening before, Eren headed out and walked to the grocery store down the street where he lived. Once he went in, he proceeded to buy enough noodles to last him a week, toilet supplies and beverages. He then went to the vegetable isle and looked around thinking about possible dishes that could be made. He knew only a few recipes that were mainly for sweet things, so he didn’t really know what Levi might want. He grabbed some tomatoes, a few carrots, mushrooms, red and green peppers and zucchini. He also bought milk, eggs and rice just in case Levi needed a sort of base for his dish. He paid and went back home, hoping that what he bought would satisfy Levi._ _ _

___When Eren opened the door, he was met with a heavenly view. Levi was on a stepladder cleaning the window above the stove, holding onto the wall and leaning forward just enough to reach the glass and to give Eren a heart attack. Eren stood in the middle of the entryway, staring at the sight before him and wondering if he had been transported to a parallel dimension because this couldn’t be real._ _ _

___Levi turned his head to look at him and a corner of his mouth quirked up._ _ _

___“Close your mouth, you’re drooling all over the floor,” he said, climbing down and going towards Eren._ _ _

___Eren closed his mouth shut, face flushing in embarrassment, but didn’t move, too busy admiring Levi approaching. He knew he was staring, but damn if Levi looked good. He gave him a quick onceover before turning to close the door._ _ _

___“What did you buy?” Levi asked, grabbing one of the bags Eren was carrying and opening it. “Again with these shitty noodles?” he said with an exasperated expression._ _ _

___“They’re quick to make,” Eren said._ _ _

___Levi shook his head and went to the kitchen to put the bag down. He started to take out the food of that bag while Eren emptied the other, putting the fresh vegetables on the counter for Levi to see what he got._ _ _

___“It’s almost time for me to go,” Levi said grabbing the food. “I’ll cook you something for lunch and dinner, so you can easily heat it up.”_ _ _

___“You don’t have to, I can do it myself,” Eren said._ _ _

___“It’s actually part of the job, so yes I have to,” Levi pointed out._ _ _

___Eren was feeling like a child being scolded, but couldn’t deny that he was looking forward to eating something else other than noodles. He took the toilet supplies and went to put them away while Levi started cleaning the vegetables. Once in the bedroom, he put the goods on the desk and changed back into the clothes he was wearing before going out._ _ _

___As he climbed down the stairs he saw that Levi had taken out three pans from the cupboard and was peeling and cutting the vegetables._ _ _

___“Let me help at least,” Eren said, standing next to Levi and grabbing a knife._ _ _

___“You’re so annoying, you know that?” Levi said._ _ _

___“Yes, I’ve been told so many times,” Eren replied with a smile. “What do I need to do?”_ _ _

___“Here, cut the zucchini,” Levi said and handed him said vegetable._ _ _

___They worked in silence for a while, preparing the food, and Eren made sure not to make a mess on the clean counter. It was nice being like this with Levi, he hadn’t cooked with someone since he left his parents’ house a couple of years ago where he used to help his mom in the kitchen when he went back home from college._ _ _

___His mom, however, didn’t cook naked, so he didn’t have to worry about cutting his fingers off as he did now. It had been almost four hours since Levi had arrived, but Eren still hadn’t gotten used to seeing him naked. His eyes constantly drifted to the side to steal quick glances of the other man, making it harder for him to concentrate on anything else other that his lower regions. He shifted from one foot to the other in discomfort, feeling his arousal grow, and it certainly didn’t help the way Levi was stretching to grab a carrot on the far end of the counter._ _ _

___Mesmerised by the view, Eren didn’t notice that instead of cutting the zucchini he was cutting his finger and only when he felt a sharp twinge of pain he looked down at what he was doing._ _ _

___“Fuck,” he hissed, seeing a deep cut on his thumb._ _ _

___“What happened?” Levi said looking at him, worry in his voice. “Shit,” he said noticing the blood coming out from Eren’s finger. He took the washcloth on the hoven and wrapped it around Eren’s thumb._ _ _

___“Do you have a medical kit?” he asked worried._ _ _

___“In the bathroom,” Eren answered._ _ _

___As Levi went upstairs, Eren washed the blood and saw that luckily the cut wasn’t too deep, so he wouldn’t need stiches, but a few inches more and he would have been able to see the bone. Levi quickly came back with disinfectant, band aids and bandages._ _ _

___“Let me see,” he said._ _ _

___“It’s nothing to be worried about,” Eren said showing him the thumb. “A few bandages and I’ll be good.”_ _ _

___“It seems deep,” Levi said inspecting the wound. “You should see a doctor,”_ _ _

___“I am a doctor,” Eren said._ _ _

___Levi’s head shot up to look at him “What?” he said disbelievingly. “You?”_ _ _

___“Yes, me,” Eren retorted mildly offended. “Who did you think I was?”_ _ _

___“I don’t know, some rich kid that enjoys watching people naked,” Levi replied shrugging._ _ _

___“What? No!” Eren said. “I mean, I like looking at you, but I’m not a creepy pervert.”_ _ _

___Eren mentally kicked himself, why couldn’t he think before speaking? Now Levi definitely thought that he was a creepy pervert._ _ _

___“Not that I was staring or anything,” he added, trying to dig himself out of his own grave._ _ _

___“Is that so?” Levi asked with a smirk, raising one eyebrow._ _ _

___“Maybe a bit,” Eren admitted, face flushing._ _ _

___“What if I told you I was staring too?” Levi said, closing the distance between them._ _ _

___“Were you?” Eren almost whispered and looked at Levi in the eyes._ _ _

___“Maybe,” Levi replied, taking Eren’s hurt hand in his own._ _ _

___Eren felt his mouth dry and swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat. Until this moment he hadn’t realised how badly he wanted Levi, he hadn’t given much thought to his feelings throughout the morning, but now he was willing to do anything Levi wanted._ _ _

___Levi was now caressing up and down his forearm, looking at him expectantly, and the fact that he was naked didn’t help Eren any._ _ _

___“You’re really hot, Levi,” he blurted out._ _ _

___Levi snorted. “Thanks, you’re not so bad yourself,” he said and released Eren’s hand. “I’ve got another appointment after this, so I’ll start cooking,” he added and stepped away from Eren. “Bandage that cut.”_ _ _

___Eren felt like an idiot, he had wasted the perfect opportunity to kiss Levi and he was now cursing his brain for never working when it should._ _ _

___“Would you like to go on a date with me?” he hurriedly asked Levi who in the meantime had started boiling some water._ _ _

___Levi turned to look at him with a satisfied grin and shrugging said:_ _ _

___“Alright.”_ _ _

___“Does next Friday work for you?”_ _ _

___“Yeah I’m free,” Levi said._ _ _

___“Great,” Eren retorted with a smile._ _ _

___“The cut,” Levi pointed out._ _ _

___Eren sanitised his thumb and then applied a bandage, all the while throwing glances at Levi who had grabbed a pan and was cracking some eggs._ _ _

___Levi cooked quickly, making some vegetable omelettes, zucchini risotto and even some noodles with mushrooms and zucchini, much to Eren’s content. With the leftovers he made a simple salad with a couple of boiled eggs as well._ _ _

___“I’m done,” he said, drying his hands._ _ _

___“Thank you,” Eren said with a big smile._ _ _

___“Make sure to keep the place clean,” Levi warned. “Request another appointment whenever you’re free and I’ll finish everything.”_ _ _

___“Alright.”_ _ _

___Levi grabbed his clothes and started getting dressed, which made Eren quite disappointed, he had become so used to seeing Levi naked that seeing him with clothes on felt weird. Levi threw a quick glance behind him while putting on his underwear and then covered himself up. Eren kept staring at him while he got dressed, he would have never thought that someone could look so sexy while putting clothes on, but the way Levi moved and bent drove him crazy._ _ _

___“See you on Friday,” Levi said and grabbing a business card from his wallet he put it on the counter._ _ _

___“I’ll text you,” Eren said taking the card and seeing Levi’s name and number on it._ _ _

___Levi nodded and waiving goodbye he left Eren’s loft._ _ _

___Eren looked at the business card with a dopey smile on his face and wished he didn’t have to wait so long to see Levi again._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated :)


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I PROMISE one of these days I won't write a fic that ends with them in bed promising to see each other again, but not this time. I'm sure this feels a bit incomplete and I could have written more than just two chapters, but I don't know how human interaction works, so I'll end it here :)  
> Thanks for reading! :)

During the following week Eren tried his best to keep the loft as clean as possible. He threw away the empty bags of food and cans of coke and washed the dishes he used, or at least run them under hot water. Levi probably wouldn’t have called that cleaning, but it was a major progress for Eren’s standards. He even tried to tidy up the places Levi hadn’t cleaned yet, but gave up pretty soon, realising that if he cleaned up then he wouldn’t need Levi to come over again and he definitely didn’t want that to happen.

He wondered how their date would go on Friday, he hadn’t been on a date in years, so he was scared he was going to ruin it. He had decided to take Levi to a nice Italian restaurant right outside the city centre that had a beautiful view on a lake. Usually he would have needed to make a reservation months in advance to get a good table, but luckily the owner was one of his patients, so he asked him for a favour and got a table on a short notice. 

Eren knew he was probably trying too hard to impress Levi, but he wanted this to be the best date Levi had ever had. Eren always overdid it when it came to relationships and not everyone had appreciated it, they had taken it as Eren showing off his social position, but in reality, he was just a sappy idiot without much experience that tried too hard to get a partner. 

The week seemed to drag on forever. Eren really liked his work, but he couldn’t wait for Friday to come around and finally see Levi again. He spent a lot of time fantasising about him and his body, which wasn’t really appropriate when patients tried to explain what part of their body was hurting, but it was as if he had Levi’s image painted on his retina and it was the only thing he could see. 

When Friday finally arrived, Eren worked faster than usual to be able to get home in time to get ready for the evening. More than once his father looked at him with inquiring eyes, but he didn’t say anything when Eren left work earlier than usual, all his appointments cleared out. 

As he got home, Eren run upstairs and meticulously showered before changing into a pair of navy suit pants and a long sleeved white shirt with black dots on it. He decided to let his hair down instead of tying it up in his usual messy bun. He looked at himself in the mirror a couple of times, making sure that everything was in order and then he headed out to pick Levi up at his place. 

It took him a little over ten minutes to get there and when he arrived he saw Levi already waiting for him in front of the apartment complex. As he spotted him, Eren almost crashed into the car in front of him for having his eyes glued on Levi. The other man was wearing black pants and a light blue shirt that were so tight that Eren could perfectly see his toned muscles underneath them. 

When he stopped to a halt, Levi opened the passenger seat door and got into the car. 

“Hi,” he greeted Eren. 

“Hi,” Eren replied, the corners of his mouth curving into a smile. “Ready?” 

“Yeah.” 

Eren started the car and got into the lane, trying to focus his attention on the road ahead, but failing as he stole quick glances of Levi. 

“How was your day?” he asked to fill the silence. 

“I cleaned, so it was good,” Levi replied. 

“Were you naked?” 

“No, I was cleaning an old lady’s house,” Levi said. “And they’re not all perverts like you,” he added in a playful tone. 

“Old ladies can be perverted too, and I talk from experience. Besides, mine was pure curiosity,” Eren retorted, but the blush on his face betrayed him. “Why did you choose this job anyway?” Eren asked, averting the attention from himself. 

“I like cleaning and it pays well.” 

“How can you like cleaning? It’s so boring.” 

“I figured you didn’t like it,” Levi replied. “I grew up in a literal shithole, there was garbage everywhere and it stank, so now I can’t stand filthy places.” 

“Oh,” Eren said, not knowing what else to say. 

“Yeah,” Levi replied, but didn’t add anything else. 

Eren felt a bit awkward because of where the conversation was going, so to change the topic he said:

“I saw you have a tattoo on your chest.” 

“Yeah, that’s my mom,” Levi replied in a melancholic tone.

“Really? How is she?” Eren asked. 

“She died when I was little, so I don’t remember much about her, but she was really loving and caring,” Levi said as a small smile appeared on his face. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring that up,” Eren said, mortified. 

“It’s fine, I don’t mind talking about her.”

“Alright,” Eren said and focused his attention on the road. 

_Great job, Eren, that definitely didn’t kill the mood _, Eren thought, mentally kicking himself.__

__They remained silent for a while, both focused on the road that was coming near the outsides of the city. They could see the lake in the distance and the lights of the restaurant on its shore._ _

__Nearing the restaurant, Eren stopped the car under a tree, since there wasn’t a real parking lot and turning off the engine he looked at Levi._ _

__“We’re here,” he said, but made no move to get out of the car. “I’m sorry if I brought up something you didn’t want to talk about.”_ _

__“You didn’t,” Levi said with a reassuring smile. “C’mon, let’s go,” he added and opened the passenger door._ _

__Eren did the same and, after locking the car, he headed toward the restaurant with Levi._ _

__When they entered the owner greeted them and led them to their table while making small talk with Eren. Their table was at the far end of the restaurant, near a big window that looked out on the lake. The restaurant wasn’t crowded yet, there were only a couple lost in conversation and a family of four, all of them dressed up. Eren liked this restaurant because it wasn’t too big and had a cosy and tranquil atmosphere, perfect for a first date, and the food was great._ _

__Eren and Levi sat at their table and soon after the waiter brought them water and the menus. They looked through it for a while and then ordered the soup of the day, sirloin steak with baked potatoes and Capri salad._ _

__“So, tell me something about yourself,” Levi said while they were waiting for the food to arrive._ _

__“There’s not much to say,” Eren shrugged. “I work as a doctor at my father’s clinic and in the little free time that I have I usually hang out with my friends and just relax.”_ _

__“No hobbies, like reading or cooking?” Levi asked with a grin._ _

__“Too boring. I used to go rock climbing, but now I don’t have the time.”_ _

__“Don’t you have opening hours at the clinic?”_ _

__“Yes, but we don’t send away people that come after those hours and now it’s just me and my dad. I don’t mind it, though, I love my job, it gives me the opportunity to help other people.”_ _

__Levi softly smiled at him and as he was about to reply their food arrived. It looked delicious and just the smell was enough to make Eren’s mouth water._ _

__“So no girlfriends or boyfriends?” Levi asked, while he focused on the dishes._ _

__“No, I’m not very lucky when it comes to romance,” Eren admitted, taking a spoon for the soup. “What about you?”_ _

__“I’m married with two kids,” Levi casually said._ _

__“What?” Eren said, eyes widening and spoon in mid-air._ _

__“I’m joking,” Levi said with a grin. “I’m single.”_ _

__“Thank God. That would have been awkward.”_ _

__“Why?” Levi asked with a smirk. “We’re just having dinner, or do you have something else in mind?” he asked raising an eyebrow._ _

__“Not really,” Eren said. “Unless you want to check if I’ve kept my loft clean afterwards.”_ _

__“Sounds good,” Levi said, eating a piece of meat and licking his lips suggestively._ _

__Eren stared at his mouth with inappropriate thoughts in his mind._ _

__They finished their food and spent the rest of the evening getting to know each other, uncaring about the people around them and the way the waiters looked at them for occupying the table for so many hours. By the end of the evening Eren was utterly infatuated with Levi and could have spent the whole night sat at that same table if the owner hadn’t solicited them to clear the table._ _

__“Do you fancy going for a walk?” Eren asked once they left the restaurant._ _

__“Yeah, sure,” Levi replied and followed Eren as he headed down a path alongside the lake._ _

__The night was clear with the stars visible in the sky and the moon illuminating the way. There were a few other couples sat on the benches or on the grass on the shores of the lake, but they didn’t pay attention to them. They walked in silence for a bit, admiring the view, and when they arrived at a spot without people around they stopped and sat there._ _

__“Have you ever gone out with one of your clients before?” Eren asked, breaking the silence. “That sounded weird,” he added, thinking about what he said._ _

__“No, never,” Levi replied. “I’ve received other kinds of proposals, but I always turned them down.”_ _

__“Really? Why did you say yes to me then?”_ _

__“You didn’t actually look like a pervert and you didn’t treat me like a servant,” Levi said. “Plus I couldn’t turn down your cute blushing face.”_ _

__“Look, blushing is an involuntary body reaction caused by blood vessels opening wide and letting more blood flow through them that as a consequence makes our face redder, so technically I didn’t blush, it was just my body not responding to what my brain said.”_ _

__“Don’t go all scientific on me,” Levi said rolling his eyes. “And even if blushing is involuntary, there’s always a psychological reason behind it, so technically your body did listen to your brain.”_ _

__Eren opened his mouth to counter what Levi said, but unable to find a proper comeback, he shut it, admitting defeat._ _

__“There’s nothing to be ashamed about,” Levi said. “Everyone blushes.”_ _

__“It’s not very manly, though,” Eren replied._ _

__“Fuck male stereotypes,” Levi retorted, making Eren chuckle._ _

__“And I told you I liked it, it complemented your beautiful eyes,” Levi said looking at Eren._ _

__He tentatively put a hand on Eren’s cheek and Eren leaned into the touch, thinking that Levi checked all the points on his list of the perfect man. It was the first time someone had made him feel confident about himself, usually he always felt like there was some distance between himself and his date that he didn’t know how to close, but with Levi that didn’t happen. They had talked about the most disparate topics and even if they hadn’t always agreed on something, their beliefs were similar._ _

__Eren was so glad he had been terrible at keeping his place clean._ _

__“That’s so cheesy, Levi,” Eren said, but felt his face blush and his heart race picked up._ _

__Levi opened his mouth to say something, but Eren didn’t give him the time to say anything as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Levi’s. After a moment of surprise Levi kissed him back and all Eren could feel was the softness of Levi’s lips and his hand traveling up from his cheek to his long hair. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist and brought their bodies closer, needing to feel Levi’s body against his._ _

__When their kiss broke Eren’s heart was pounding in his chest and his breath was labored, but he hadn’t felt this good in years. Eren could see that Levi’s cheeks were slightly redder than before and that view made him bite his bottom lip and his chest tighten._ _

__“Let’s head back,” Levi said and took Eren’s hand, leading him towards the car._ _

__Eren followed him but could hardly focus on the path, too busy replaying in his head what just happened. He could barely contain his happiness, even if a part of him was scared that he would somehow ruin everything. He didn’t know if this was just a one-night stand for Levi or if he wanted something more, they hadn’t talked about it, but Eren didn’t want to think about that now._ _

__Reaching the car, Levi let go of his hand and with a smirk went to the passenger door, waiting for Eren to find the keys. Once the doors were open, they both got in and Eren started the engine, putting the car in reverse to leave._ _

__The drive back was mostly silent, with just Eren making stupid comments about the weather or the traffic due to his nerves._ _

__Once they got back, Eren parked his car in his usual spot and then led Levi to his loft. Reaching his floor, he opened the door and thanked the heavens that there was no stench coming from inside._ _

__“Where’s all the garbage?” Levi asked surprised. “And no dishes in the sink?” he said after inspecting the kitchen._ _

__“I figured you wouldn’t have liked that,” Eren said._ _

__Levi moved to the living room, scrutinising the things there, and Eren followed him, feeling like a student that was about to get his grade._ _

__“There’s still some stuff out of place here,” Levi said indicating the coffee table in front of the couch. “But it could have been worse,” he said looking at Eren._ _

__“So I pass the inspection?” Eren asked drawing closer to Levi so that he was inches away from him._ _

__“Barely,” Levi said, closing the distance between them and putting his hands around Eren’s neck to bring him down._ _

__When Eren kissed Levi for the second time that evening he felt joy and desire wash over him. He hadn’t kissed someone in years, but he could swear that no one tasted as good as Levi did now._ _

__Sitting on the couch he brought Levi with him, lips never parting and hands touching everywhere they could. He felt Levi’s tongue run over his bottom lip and opening his mouth, he let Levi in. Levi pushed him down on the couch and straddled him, continuing to kiss him._ _

__Eren let out little moans, running his hands through Levi’s soft hair, increasingly aroused. Levi rolled his hips into Eren's and Eren let out a loader moan, feeling Levi’s growing erection pressing against his own. Levi set a steady rhythm that Eren was more than happy to follow, bucking his hips in search of friction. He was now painfully hard, the dress pants too tight on him. Levi kept kissing him, invading his mouth with his tongue while he let a hand wander towards the hem of Eren’s pants._ _

__“W-wait, Levi,” Eren said, pulling away._ _

__“What’s wrong?” Levi asked concerned. “Do you want me to stop?”_ _

__“God, no,” Eren quickly said. “It’s just that… I’ve got the stuff upstairs.”_ _

__“The stuff, uh?” Levi said with a grin, raising an eyebrow._ _

__“It’s been there for a while, so I hope it’s not expired,” Eren admitted._ _

__“Let’s find out,” Levi replied, getting to his feet and taking Eren with him._ _

__Once in the bedroom, Eren opened the last drawer of his nightstand and fumbling around a bit he found the condoms and the lube that luckily weren’t expired._ _

__“We’re good,” he said and set the objects on the bed._ _

__He moved closer to Levi that was sitting on the bed and pushing him down he kissed him. Levi wrapped his arms around his neck and let Eren take control when he opened his mouth. Eren swiftly pushed his tongue past Levi’s lips and resumed form where they had left on the couch. The taste of Levi on his tongue was enough to drive him crazy, he wanted to taste and feel more, so when Levi moved his hands to the buttons of his shirt Eren mentally cursed himself for wearing something so complicated to take off._ _

__While Levi undressed him, Eren moved down to attack his neck, biting and licking, until the flesh was red from his ministrations._ _

__“Eren…” Levi panted, tugging his shirt. He had undone the buttons only half way through, unable to reach further down, so Eren sat up and removed the piece of clothing from over his head._ _

__Looking at Levi, Eren saw desire glow in his eyes as he scanned over his naked torso. Levi stood on his knees and assaulting Eren’s lips he quickly removed his own shirt, revealing the body Eren had spent days fantasising about._ _

__He pushed Eren down on the bed, kissing him down his neck and chest, before sucking one of his nipples. Eren felt a shock of pleasure run down his spine and arched his back, moans spilling out of his mouth. He bucked his hips, making Levi groan against his chest and bite his nipple. Pleasure washed over him and now Eren really needed his pants to go. He put a hand between them to undo the buttons, brushing over their erections. Levi was as eager as he was to see their pants gone as he stood up and swiftly undressed them both, finally freeing their cocks._ _

__From his position Levi looked at Eren’s body with blown eyes and parted lips, making Eren’s face flush bright red. He pressed his body over Eren’s and licking a strap over Eren’s neck, he whispered in his ear:_ _

__“You’re so sexy and beautiful, Eren.”_ _

__Eren flushed even more and groaned underneath Levi, chest tightening at Levi’s words. He thrust his hips upwards, feeling Levi’s hardness against his own._ _

__“Levi,” he whined with another roll of hips._ _

__Levi took the bottle of lube from where it was on the bed and coated his fingers with the liquid before spreading Eren’s legs further apart and circle his hole with a finger. Eren pushed down on it, urging Levi to _do _something and as he started to place open mouthed kisses on his inner thigh, Levi pushed the finger past the tight ring of muscles, making Eren hiss in a mixture of pain and pleasure.___ _

___Levi moved his mouth from Eren’s thigh to his erection, licking a wet stripe down his entire length as he started to move the finger inside him. Eren parted his lips in a low moan as the discomfort he was feeling left place to bliss. He fucked himself on Levi’s finger, needing more and when Levi inserted a second finger he saw stars. Levi kept working him open while he took Eren’s cock in his mouth, making Eren whimper underneath him._ _ _

___“Levi-ah,” Eren called when he felt a third finger enter him._ _ _

___Levi moved his finger faster and releasing Eren’s cock he kissed Eren’s parted lips, invading Eren’s mouth with his tongue. Eren wrapped his arms around him and felt Levi’s cock throb against him. He took it in his hand and swiped his thumb across the head, spreading the pre-come that had gathered there. Levi moaned on his lips and with one last swirl of his tongue, he moved away from Eren, removing his fingers from inside him._ _ _

___Eren saw him take a condom and put it on, pumping himself a few times before aligning himself with Eren’s hole. He slowly pushed in, letting Eren adjust to the intrusion and once he was fully in he stopped._ _ _

___“Are you okay?” he asked while he tried to stay still._ _ _

___“Yeah,” Eren managed to say between breaths._ _ _

___Eren was feeling more than just okay, in fact if he would have liked to spend the rest of his life like this with Levi leaving small kisses all over him and whispering his name._ _ _

___When Levi started to move, Eren closed his eyes and let himself be washed over by pleasure and passion. He pushed down, meeting Levi with every thrust and loving the sensation of being filled up so good. Through half-lidded eyes he saw Levi’s blissed out face, cheeks on fire and lips parted to let moans and Eren’s name spill out of them._ _ _

___When Levi hit his sweet spot, Eren gripped the sheets while he arched his back, seeing stars behind his closed eyelids._ _ _

___“Fuck, Levi,” Eren panted as Levi kept hitting that same spot._ _ _

___Levi kissed a trail up his neck before reaching his ear and biting his earlobe._ _ _

___“It feels so good to be inside you,” he whispered._ _ _

___Eren moaned, unable to do anything else, all rational thoughts escaping from him. With their bodies this close he could feel his cock rub against Levi and a familiar heat was starting to gather in his gut. He put a hand between their bodies, needing more than just the excruciatingly light friction he was getting and started to stroke himself._ _ _

___Levi took one of Eren’s long legs and put it on his shoulder, reaching deeper inside him, and picked up the pace, continuing to hit Eren’s prostate. Low moans were coming out from his parted lips that filled the room and attuned with Eren’s louder ones._ _ _

___“Levi…” Eren panted as he continued to stroke himself, feeling close to the edge. “I’m -ah- coming,” he said and tightening around Levi he came, hot liquid landing on his stomach._ _ _

___He felt Levi’s thrusts become irregular and with one last thrust he came, calling Eren’s name, and then slumped on him._ _ _

___With a groan Levi rolled on his back and they both remained silent, chests heaving._ _ _

___“We need to wash ourselves,” Levi said once he regained enough breath to talk._ _ _

___“You’re too much of a clean freak, Levi,” Eren said, eyes still closed._ _ _

___“Sorry if I don’t want to sleep with your come on my chest.”_ _ _

___“How mean, I’m offended,” Eren said, the corners of his mouth turning upwards._ _ _

___He felt the bed dip beside him and then Levi was kissing him, slow and gentle, and Eren felt something warming up inside him. A second later, Levi’s lips were gone and the man was getting off of the bed. Eren opened his eyes just in time to see Levi’s ass before he entered the bathroom. He heard the water of the sink turn on and a few moments later Levi was back, clean and with a wet cloth in his hand._ _ _

___“For tonight this’ll do, but first thing in the morning I want to see you in that shower,” Levi said, wiping away the come on Eren’s chest._ _ _

___Eren rolled his eyes, too tired to come up with an answer and when Levi finally joined him on the bed he hugged him, intertwining his legs with Levi’s and nuzzling up against his neck._ _ _

___“Hey, Levi,” he said after a while._ _ _

___“Mm,” Levi hummed, signalling his attention._ _ _

___“Will you go out with me again?”_ _ _

___“Did you enjoy our evening this much?” Levi asked in a playful tone._ _ _

___“Yes,” Eren admitted._ _ _

___“Me too,” Levi whispered in Eren’s ear._ _ _

___“So is that a yes?” Eren asked him, lifting his head to look at him._ _ _

___“Yes,” Levi said, mouth curving into a smile._ _ _

___Eren smiled as well and kissed him, running a hand through Levi’s now messy hair. When their kiss broke he hugged Levi and with a sigh of contentment he closed his eyes, feeling Levi nuzzling up against his hair._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
